


My Bloody Valentine

by SnowyMay



Series: Idiots in Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: FINALLY THEY...., Hogwarts AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Valentine's Day 2016, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff (and mild gore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyMay/pseuds/SnowyMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bloody Valentine

It was sickening. James just sat there, face half hidden in that stupid scarf, gazing longingly at Severus Snape. The sight alone was enough for Sirius to toss his Butterbeer, but worse was the lovesick look he was sporting, EVER. SINGLE. DAY. James took another sniff and Sirius felt his eye twitch. Across the room he watched as Severus conversed with his little brother and red haired friend, James’ book a finger away.   
It was just sick.   
He glanced between them, then to Remus, who rolled his eyes at the whole display. He was just as fed up with it.   
Sirius Black would describe himself as an accepting person. James was one of his best friends. He idolized the spirit and confidence the fellow Gryffindor eluded, but the effects of love had changed all this. Sirius accepted this too, but he was determined to help James out.  
It was their sixth year and everything that accompanied it was wearing James down. Couples that had gotten together during their previous years were still together, making their plans with each other, contemplating the future and endless possibilities that encompassed them. Friends were separating, finding their own new niches (Peter had left them long ago but the hurt was still present). Careers were being decided, talents cultivated.   
Sirius watched as James looked longingly towards the trio across the room, a sigh escaping him before he reigned himself in. Sirius let out his own sigh, looking to Severus before settling on his Buttterbeer.

Sirius decided to take the easiest way to his goal: Make them publicly acknowledge their feelings. He assumed that the easiest way to do it would be to give them a push. Literally, James specifically. He learned (stalked) Severus’ routine and decided that it would be best to put his plan into action after James’ and his Charms class. If they took the longer way back to their dorm it would take them right past the Slytherin’s path to his Potions class. He’d probably be with Lily, who posed a problem but was easily disposed of (courtesy of one of his Quidditch teammates who all but jumped at the chance to chat with the fiery redhead).

James rubbed his head then quickly tried to pass it off as a hair fluff. Charms was hard enough without everyone thinking that he was struggling with the material. Sirius walked with him, Remus continuing to walk his lady, Tonks, to Herbology. He had assumed that they were heading back to their dorm but Sirius seemed to have other plans. James had to smile at that, Sirius had been trying so hard to get him back to his normal self. Not that anything had helped, but it was all in the thought that counted.   
A few moments after thinking that it all went to shit.

Just a little further, Sirius thought, a huge smile crossing his face. James was caught up in his head and hadn’t yet noticed the lone Slytherin nearing them.  
It all happened rather fast. James neared, noticed Severus as Severus mirrored him, both refusing to even smile towards each other but instead filling their faces with pining. Sirius, as subtlety as he possibly could, knocked James in the back while sticking his foot out, effectively tripping them both up and pushing him towards Severus. James crashed into Severus, faces slamming together in an uncontrollable kiss. Severus fell backward, pulling James on top of him, toppling to the ground in a smooth yet erratic movement.  
Sirius, sprawled out on the ground, almost let a smile cross his face, but kept it to a worried one and played the part of a concerned friend and James held himself up, looking down at Severus, who was suddenly near tears and covering his mouth. James opened his mouth to apologize, face flushing as he realized that they’d just shared their first kiss.   
The look of horror that claimed his face shortly after took Sirius by surprise, but the subsequent pained whine Severus emitted explained it. All Sirius could do was whisper a quiet curse.   
“Shit.”

During his stay at Hogwarts Severus Snape had visited the hospital wing on multiple occasions (spells gone wrong, exploding potions, being a walking hazard on more than one occasion), but this visit had to be the bloodiest. Not the first, but most definitely the bloodiest. Each time he tried to raise his wand to stop the bleeding he was painfully reminded how much it hurt to open his mouth, but worse was the fact that everything he touched was covered in his own blood. His vision was blurring as Madam Pomfrey arrived, and Severus vaguely wondered exactly how much blood he was losing.   
She was flicking her wand and forcing a potion down his lips before he had even realized that she was nearing him. As his vision started to darken he saw Dumbledore arrive.

His guilt must have been showing since Remus ripped him into a side hallway and punched him. Before he could even explain himself Remus demanded it. Sirius, clutching the side of his face, explained his formerly genius plan and stepped out of Remus’ punching range when the wolf took a step towards him.  
“Do you even know what you did?” Remus clutched his hair, trying to calm himself, the looming moon had him on edge.  
“I just tried to get them together, I didn’t mean for this to fucking happen! You know that!”  
“Why didn’t you stick to the plan? To just talk to them-”  
“Like that would have done anything!” Remus breaded deeply, and looked at his guilt-ridden friend.  
“People are saying that James attacked him. Like punched him in the middle of the hallway, no provocation.” Sirius tried to talk but stopped at the look Remus was giving him.  
“…Shit…”

It didn’t take long for Severus to figure out what they were all hinting at. They had, formerly rightly, assumed that James had hurt him on purpose. He could see where they had come from (abet a bit too late), but he couldn’t help but call them every name in the book (mentally of course) when they refused to accept that it had been an accident.  
Each adult had explained, in their own way, that James wouldn’t hurt him anymore and that he needed to tell them what really happened. Each adult hadn’t accepted that it had been an accident and proceeded to send the next in to try and coax him into giving a false statement. By the time he’d seen three house heads, two healers and the Head Boy Severus Snape was done. When his headmaster swept into the room he promptly told the elder wizard that if he told him that James had attacked him he would hex his beard. Dumbledore’s eyes widened and a smile broke over his face as he seated himself next to the bed bound wizard.   
“I know.” He chuckled. Severus breathed a great sigh of relief and rolled his eyes. Of course the last one would believe him.  
“And why wouldn’t you just tell them that? DO you know what I’ve been through?” Severus relaxed, Dumbledore would be leaving soon and he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone else for a while. Biting off half his lip wasn’t even the worst of it. No, Severus just had to have bitten a chunk of his cheek too, and pass out form blood loss. All of which lead to his needed to be watched over through the night, with the entire school making assumptions and stories he’d have to deal with later.  
“If you were Slughorn would you have let it go with me saying that it didn’t happen that way?” At Severus’ long look Dumbledore rephrased it. “If you were Professor McGonagall-”   
“No, I wouldn’t have.” A long silence fell between them until Dumbledore spoke.  
“If I may, why didn’t you…bury James?” Severus paused, not used to discussing his private life with people he didn’t know well. “You could have had him expelled or at the very least stripped of his titles and activities. Yet you chose to tell the truth and absolve him…Given your history I had trouble with why.”  
“…People change…” Severus didn’t want to talk to him anymore, didn’t like the answer on the tip of his tongue. Dumbledore seemed to acknowledge it and let it go, wishing him a speedy recovery. Severus settled himself in, closing his eyes and just wanted to sleep. Instead his mind played out a better version of the kiss.

Masked in his father’s invisibility cloak James made his way to the hospital wing, the hallways long since emptied but the need for stealth had made it a requirement. As he crept through the halls, avoiding Filch and his nosy cat, James aligned his plan in his mind. He’d apologize to Severus, thank him for not throwing him under a bus, and offer an olive branch (abet one that might come off as weird, but it was the season after all).  
The hospital wing was empty aside from Severus, who was sound asleep. Thinking about it James considered that Severus probably wouldn’t appreciate being woken up (scratch that, James remembered what happened when Malfoy woke him up during their fourth year potions class. Lucius still flinched when he saw pastel pink and frills). He could just make out the small figure in one of the beds when he decided he’d wait.   
“Who’s there?” Severus was sitting straight up, wand drawn, obviously a little frightened. James bit the bullet and whisked off the cloak. Severus looked confused for a moment then relaxed. “Of course.” Severus settled back into the bed, snuggling into the warm blanket again, but kept his eyes on the Gryffindor.  
“Hi.” James neared him and sat down. “So…thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Not, you know, telling them that I hit you.” Severus rolled his eyes. “And I wanted to, to say how sorry I am for what happened.”  
“It was an accident.” Severus’ voice trailed off, pondering if he’d remembered right. Had James hit him? No.  
“Even so…” James took in Severus’ appearance. He looked paler than he had before (if possible) and his uniform still had a considerable amount of dried blood on it, his eyes racing. “Why didn’t you change?”  
“They haven’t let me leave this bed since I arrived here. I don’t want to talk about it.” Severus rolled his eyes, expression softening. They sat in silence until Severus interrupted it with a loud yawn.   
“I’m sorry I woke you.” James said quietly. “I just really wanted to apologize.” There was an awkward, heavy, pause and James carefully revealed his present. “I know it’s weird, but…”  
Severus snorted and tried not to laugh.  
“You know, I’ll still accept it.” The heart shaped box was huge and red, gaudily covered in red glitter with the letters ‘For My Valentine’ dancing across it. He looked down at it and then to James, looking sad. James looked away, he couldn’t stand when Severus looked sad like that.   
“I know it’s weird…” Severus reached towards, tracing the scarf James still had on, a gift from him not all that long ago (not that James even had the simplest inclination). “I…”  
Severus pulled him in and pressed his lips against him. It had been an impulsive thing, he hadn’t bothered to think of the consequences. James had looked so sad that he’d just wanted to make him feel better. It lasted only a moment but it felt like eons before Severus let him go, waiting for the angry response. Only James shoved the chocolates to the side and crushed their mouths together, tangling his tongue with Severus’. Severus wrapped his arms around James and tried to pull them closer, James pressing him down on to the hospital bed. When they finally they let up for air James cradled Severus’ cheek.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Sev. I like you, really like you.” He watched as Severus’ flushed face turn redder, and look away for a moment.  
“I…like you too James.” The words were hard for Severus to say, but the idea that James might actually like him, might feel something more for him, was almost too much. But the look James gave him back was worth it and they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to you! I hope you are having a better one than I am (I have to leave for work in 10). Anyway, enjoy spending your day with your lovely or enjoy it with yourself (and some fanfiction). See you next holiday!


End file.
